Año Nuevo
by melii-neko96
Summary: 31 de diciembre, el último día de este año y es hora de prepararnos para un año mejor y cumplir los propósitos que tienen planeado cumplir.


**Despido el año con este pequeño fic, gracias por todo y que todos sus deseos se cumplan.**

**Lo de siempre: Mello y Matt no me pertenecen, lo demás si.**

* * *

31 de diciembre, el último día de este año y es hora de prepararnos para un año mejor y cumplir los propósitos.

Solté un suspiro mientras lavaba los trastes después de una cena de Año Nuevo. Matt, como siempre, se acomodo enfrente del televisor y siguió con su juego siendo acompañado de una niña de 5 años, con su cabello rizado y rubio asomándose por sus hombros y sus ojos cafés oscuros mirando fijamente a la pantalla del televisor.

-Hazuky, ayuda a tu madre-ordenó una voz masculina.

-¡Pero el tío Matt ya cumplirá su propósito y quiero ser testigo de esto!-contestó Hazuky.

-Déjala, Mello-intervine y lo mire-Ya voy a terminar.

-Hm.

Mello se me acerco para después abrazándome por la cintura y apoyar su barbilla en mi hombro, pude oler el cacao en su ropa delatándolo de que comió chocolate en algún momento.

-¿Ya tienes tus propósitos?-lo miré de reojo.

-Claro-contestó con algo de picardía y me sonrió de lado-Y eso te incluye-susurro en mi oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y lo mire de reojo con un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas, una risa nerviosa apareció involuntariamente haciendo que Mello se riera.

-¡Hey! Vayan a una habitación-gritó Matt desde la estancia.

-Papá es un vicioso-comentó Hazuky con un toque de inocencia.

Mello se ruborizo de la pena y lanzo un leve gruñido para después fruncir el ceño.

-Recuérdame porque permití que Matt se quedara con nosotros-me ordeno mientras apretaba los dientes, era obvio que le molestaba la influencia de Matt hacia Hazuky.

-Porque me amas secretamente-contestó Matt en un tono burlón.

Hazuky y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos, pero un golpe hacia un mueble nos hizo callar rápidamente.

-Recuérdamelo-me ordeno de nuevo, esta vez tenso.

-P-porque es nuestro mejor amigo y Hazuky se encariño con el-conteste temblorosa.

-Tsk, ¿Solo por eso?-pregunto molesto.

Asentí.

Su mandíbula se tensó y deshizo el abrazo, como supuse…se había molestado.

-Matt ¿Podrías jugar a otro lado?-lo miré.

-¡Ya casi termino!-gritó como niño chiquito que no quiere que lo quiten de ahí.

-Matt

-Ok-contestó molesto mientras hacia algo y después apago la tv-¿Me llevo a Hazuky?

Asentí y Matt cargó a Hazuky para después irse a su habitación. Giré hacia Mello y este me miraba fijamente casi culpándome de todo, algo que ya no me sorprendía.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve al sillón.

-Es año nuevo, no te pongas de mal humor por culpa de Matt.

Se sentó de mala gana en el sillón y de su bolsillo saco una barra de chocolate. Suspire, realmente me cansaba el orgullo y temperamento de Mello.

-Mello, ¿Es necesario que yo pague esta injusticia?-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Me ignoro, no debería sorprenderme aunque eso me doliera. Cada vez que se enoja yo pagó por eso, aunque me alegro que esta vez me ignore en vez de gritarme o irse de la casa por unas horas.

-Bien, Mihael Keehl. Quédate mulo todo el tiempo que quieras, feliz año nuevo.

Aun no era año nuevo, pero no pienso esperar hasta que el señorito este de mejor humor para que como si nada me dijera "Feliz año nuevo".

Me retiré hacia la habitación de Matt y llame a la puerta.

-Pase…-avisó Matt.

La abrí y me encontré con Matt en ropa interior roja mientras jugaba con la consola y a Hazuky ansiosa por comer uvas mientras abrazaba con cordero.

-Creo que fue mala idea decirles sobre las costumbres en México-reí-Les sacare una foto-les dije mientras sacaba mi celular y la ponía en modo de cámara.

Matt le puso pausa al juego y cargo a Hazuky para que les tomara una foto a ambos.

-Digan "wisky"

-Wisky-dijeron al unisón para después darle clic.

-Bien, yo ya me dormiré-me les acerque-así que Hazuky no te duermas muy tarde-le bese la frente.

-Ok, mamá-sonrió de una manera infantil-Descansa y Feliz Año Nuevo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Hazuky-le sonreí y mire a Matt-tu encárgate de que se duerma temprano.

-No te aseguro nada-rodo los ojos y sonrió infantilmente-Feliz Año Nuevo, Melissa-besó mi frente.

-Feliz Año Nuevo.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía, o mejor dicho nuestra si incluimos a Mello, para tranquilizar mi mente que exigía a gritos a Mello, quería besarlo y abrazarlo para después escuchar de sus propios labios que me ama.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y encendí la luz, con algo de pereza camine hacia el armario mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta negra, dejando a la vista una blusa de tirantes gruesa color blanco, y lanzarla hacia la cama. Después me quite la blusa y para finalizar, me quite mi pantalón de mezclilla junto con mis botines solo dejando a luz mi ropa interior roja, para la buena suerte.

Abrí las puertas del armario y, por inercia, estire mi brazo hacia una esquina en donde ahí colgaba sin duda alguna mi pijama. La saque y desvestí al gancho de la ropa para yo ponerme ahora la prenda, puse el gancho en su lugar y por último cerré las puertas. Recogí mi ropa y la metí a la canasta de la ropa sucia, ya que Mello se enojaría si ve mi ropa regada y lo menos que quiero es molestarlo más.

Para finalizar, me lance a la cama matrimonial y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada mientras cubría mi cuerpo por unas mantas. Ahora me arrepiento de irme a dormir ya que la cama está impregnada por el aroma de Mello. Un aroma tan delicioso y suave que, sin duda alguna, hace a Mello un bufet exquisito.

Suspire y cerré los ojos, no me importaba que la luz está encendida ya que algo temía y era la oscura soledad que, sin piedad, deja Mello a propósito. Me deje hundir por la oscuridad de mi mente hasta dejar de pensar, sentir mi cuerpo relajado y mis parpados estuvieran tan pensados para no abrirlos hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
